<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're in my blood like holy wine by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467661">You're in my blood like holy wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Established Relationship, France (Country), Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non eri tu a dirmi che dovevo essere più spontaneo?” <br/>“Spontaneo, Yuya. Non ubriaco!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're in my blood like holy wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ You’re in my blood like holy wine ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stavano camminando sulla strada principale da più di un quarto d’ora ormai, e altrettanto era passato dacché Yuya avesse detto qualsiasi cosa.</p><p>Dopo aver lasciato il frutteto si era completamente ammutolito, eppure a Yuri non sembrava affatto che fosse di cattivo umore, tutt’altro.</p><p>Si guardava intorno, sorridendo di tanto in tanto e sospirando, come beato.</p><p>Percorsero un altro centinaio di metri, prima che fosse Yuri a decidersi a parlare.</p><p>“Erano gentili, vero?” chiese, riferendosi alla coppia che si erano da poco lasciati alle spalle; il più grande si limitò ad annuire, continuando a tenere lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé. “Era buona l’acquavite? Avrei davvero voluto assaggiarla. In fondo, qui in Francia ho l’età per bere” aggiunse, cercando di forzare un sorriso.</p><p>Ma Yuya continuava a rimanere chiuso nel suo mutismo, e affatto incline a rispondergli.</p><p>“Oh, andiamo Yuuyan! Si può sapere perché non parli? Ho detto o fatto qualcosa di male? Perché se è questo il caso giuro che non avevo la minima intenzione di...”</p><p>Non ebbe il tempo di finire di parlare, e a malapena ne ebbe di rendersi conto di cosa stesse accadendo.</p><p>Yuya, sorridendogli, l’aveva tirato per una manica della giacca verso il piccolo bosco che costeggiava la strada, facendo pochi metri oltre i primi alberi prima di mandarlo con la schiena contro il tronco di uno di essi, riducendo a zero la distanza fra di loro e prendendo a baciarlo.</p><p>Yuri si lasciò baciare per un tempo non meglio definito, schiudendo le labbra e approfondendo il bacio, cercando la lingua del fidanzato con la propria, sentendo le sue mani scendere lungo i propri fianchi, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e continuando a cercarlo con la bocca, lasciatosi prendere dall’irruenza del più grande.</p><p>Era così assorto in quel bacio che si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava solo quando sentì la mano fredda di Yuya in diretto contatto con il suo sesso.</p><p>“Yuya!” esclamò, scostandosi per quanto l’altro glielo permise, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati. “Quella è la tua mano.” gli disse, sottolineando l’ovvio, mentre l’altro ridacchiava.</p><p>“Già” commentò, annuendo vigorosamente. “Ed è nelle tue mutande.” aggiunse, quasi con soddisfazione, prima di chinarsi nuovamente verso di lui, portando la bocca sul suo collo, baciandolo e mordendolo piano.</p><p>Yuri gemeva di tanto in tanto, quando sentiva i denti affondare maggiormente nella carne, cercando tuttavia al contempo di farlo allontanare.</p><p>“Yuya cosa diavolo t’è preso... siamo troppo vicini alla strada, che cosa facciamo se poi ci vedono?” gli chiese, con il respiro già affannato, mentre Takaki non dava cenno di volersi fermare.</p><p>Aveva avvolto la sua erezione nel palmo della mano, costretto nei movimenti dalla stoffa dei jeans, e la muoveva aritmicamente, cercando di concentrarsi tanto su di essa che sul collo del più piccolo, che stava continuando a mordere e baciare senza una meta precisa.</p><p>“Non ci vedrà nessuno” mormorò, passando la lingua sul segno dei propri denti. “Siamo lontani abbastanza dal ciglio della strada e siamo nascosti dagli alberi, non c’è nessun rischio.”</p><p>Chinen sospirò, non riuscendo a fare a meno di protendersi in avanti, offrendo i fianchi alla sua mano, continuando tuttavia ad avere un’espressione poco convinta in viso.</p><p>Gli prese il viso fra le mani, portandolo all’altezza del proprio e cercando di tenerlo fermo.</p><p>“Certo che quell’acquavite ti ha fatto proprio male, vero?” gli chiese, con un tono a metà fra il rimprovero e il compiacimento, mentre Yuya finalmente smetteva di muoversi, lasciando scivolare la mano fuori dai suoi pantaloni, cosa che non riuscì a lasciare Yuri indifferente.</p><p>“Non è un male, no? Non sono abituato a bere nulla di molto più forte di una birra, però non è così male in fondo. È come la linfa per le piante, no?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia ed indicando gli alberi intorno a loro. “È qualcosa che ti dovrebbe far sentire come se tutto quello che fai fosse naturale. Ti fa sentire meglio e abbatte le inibizioni. Non eri tu a dirmi che dovevo essere più spontaneo?” concluse, scrollando le spalle come se per lui quello stesso concetto fosse ovvio.</p><p>Yuri strabuzzò gli occhi, fra il divertito e lo sconcertato.</p><p>“Spontaneo, Yuya. Non ubriaco!” lo riprese, ridacchiando quando vide il sorriso colpevole sul volto del più grande.</p><p>“Oh, andiamo Yuri... abbiamo del tempo da perdere che non sappiamo come impiegare, abbiamo l’occasione...” inclinò il capo da un lato, portando di nuovo la mano oltre la stoffa dei jeans e dei boxer del più piccolo. “E poi...” mormorò, chinandosi su di lui in modo tale da avere la bocca vicino al suo orecchio. “Mi pare che sia tardi per tornare indietro, no?” chiese, tracciando con le dita il profilo del suo sesso, ormai innegabilmente eccitato, mentre il più piccolo si mordeva un labbro cercando invano di trattenere un gemito per quel rinnovato contatto. </p><p>“Muoviamoci almeno” fu l’unica risposta che fu in grado di dargli, prima di spingersi maggiormente contro l’albero, riprendendo a baciarlo e lasciando che l’altro lo toccasse liberamente, senza tentare di respingerlo in alcun modo.</p><p>Lo sentì slacciargli velocemente i jeans, abbassandoli quel tanto che bastava per avere più libertà di movimento sulla sua erezione, riprendendo ad accarezzarla piano, contrariamente a quanto il più piccolo gli aveva chiesto.</p><p>Chinen era nervoso, nonostante le attenzioni dedicategli da Yuya fossero sufficienti a concedergli in parte di distrarsi.</p><p>Di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo sulla strada principale, controllando che fosse effettivamente deserta, senza riuscire a controllare l’ansia derivante dal pericolo di essere scoperti.</p><p>Eppure, in un certo senso, non gli dispiaceva troppo quella presa d’iniziativa da parte di Yuya.</p><p>Era vero che gli aveva detto di essere più disinibito, di crearsi meno problemi e di non riflettere troppo prima di agire; trovava solo che quel gesto fosse un po’ eccessivo, ma se ne sarebbe lamentato dopo.</p><p>In quel momento, poteva solo godersi le mani e la bocca di Yuya addosso, e pensare a quanto gli piacesse, a quanto lo facessero sentire bene.</p><p>Lo vide scendere ancora una volta con la lingua sulla sua gola, dirigendosi più in basso, sollevandogli la maglietta e passando le labbra sul suo petto, sullo sterno, sempre proseguendo oltre, senza mai soffermarsi su un punto in preciso.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, ben deciso a non lasciarsi più distrarre, e concentrandosi unicamente sulla bocca del fidanzato, e sulle sue mani che avevano preso ad accarezzarlo lentamente sulle gambe, risalendo fino alle natiche con il chiaro intento di provocarlo, tornando poi verso il basso e risalendo, in un ritmo che rischiava quasi di farlo impazzire.</p><p>Quando sentì la bocca di Yuya chiudersi senza preavviso sulla sua erezione, reclinò la testa contro il tronco dell’albero, lanciando un grido soffocato e portando d’istinto una mano dietro la testa del più grande, come a volerne guidare i movimenti contro il proprio corpo.</p><p>Takaki mosse velocemente la lingua su di lui, ancora apparentemente deciso a non fare sul serio, prima di allontanarsi e alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, sorridendogli.</p><p>“Non urlare” mormorò, guardandosi brevemente intorno. “Non hai detto tu che sarebbe un problema se ci dovessero vedere o sentire?” lo prese blandamente in giro, tornando poi con la bocca su di lui prima ancora che potesse avere la possibilità di rispondergli.</p><p>Lasciò scivolare le dita fra i suoi capelli, senza tuttavia fare forza; guidava ogni suo movimento lasciandogli la più totale iniziativa, stringendo la presa soltanto quando sentì le sue dita contro la propria apertura cercare un facile accesso dentro di lui, sforzandosi di non urlare, così come gli era stato richiesto.</p><p>Era difficile, più di quanto immaginasse.</p><p>Non c’era nessuna novità in quello che stavano facendo, eppure Yuri si sentiva come sopraffatto.</p><p>Le mani di Yuya e la sua bocca, e la sua lingua che lo provocava, mentre le sue dita cominciavano a prepararlo, unite al lieve brivido datogli dalla possibilità che venissero scoperti, erano tutti fattori che gli avevano fatto aumentare il battito del cuore fino a livelli mai sperimentati, in un miscuglio di eccitazione ed adrenalina al quale sentiva che si sarebbe facilmente potuto abituare.</p><p>Quando il più grande si separò da lui Yuri si lasciò ad andare ad un gemito di disappunto, guardandolo accigliato mentre quegli ridacchiava.</p><p>“Vieni qui” mormorò, portandogli una mano dietro la schiena e avvicinandolo a sé, chinandosi per tornare a baciarlo.</p><p>Yuri schiuse le labbra, cercando di non pensare alla propria eccitazione lasciata momentaneamente insoddisfatta, concentrandosi invece unicamente su di lui.</p><p>Gli slacciò i pantaloni, lasciandoli scivolare sulle gambe insieme ai jeans, continuando imperterrito a baciarlo mentre con la mano lo toccava, deciso, ora sfiorando le vene lungo il suo sesso, ora stuzzicandone invece la punta con il palmo, sentendolo gemere nella propria bocca, sorridendo mentre sentiva nel più grande quello stesso bisogno che aveva lui.</p><p>Continuò a masturbarlo, sempre più velocemente man mano che la sua voglia aumentava, fino a che non lo lasciò andare con un movimento quasi brutale, respirando a fondo.</p><p>“Direi che io ho avuto preamboli a sufficienza” gli disse, sorridendo a mezza bocca e tornando con la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero. “E tu?”</p><p>Yuya sorrise, facendo un cenno con il capo e avvicinandosi, portandogli poi le mani sotto le cosce e sollevandolo, tenendolo incastrato fra il proprio corpo e la pianta.</p><p>“Pronto?” gli chiese.</p><p>“Ero pronto secoli fa, Yuu. Meno male che dovevamo fare alla svelta” rispose, senza riuscire tuttavia ad aggiungere altro prima di sentire la punta dell’erezione del più grande cominciare a farsi strada dentro di lui.</p><p>Lo penetrò lentamente Yuya, più per costringerlo ad attendere ancora che per reale voglia di non fargli provare alcun tipo di dolore.</p><p>Quando Yuri lo sentì del tutto dentro di sé inarcò i fianchi, cercando di spostare il peso contro di lui, posando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre si allungava per prendergli fra i denti il lobo dell’orecchio, sfogando la propria frustrazione.</p><p>Sentì Yuya ridere piano, prima di cominciare a muoversi ancora, uscendo quasi del tutto da lui prima di affondarvi di nuovo con un colpo secco, rendendogli sempre più complesso il compito di non urlare.</p><p>Si aggrappò alle sue spalle Yuri, stringendo le unghie nella sua carne, sentendo la propria schiena graffiata oltre la maglietta dalla corteccia, senza tuttavia curarsene troppo.</p><p>Non era minimamente intenzionato a fermarsi, non adesso, non dopo che Yuya l’aveva portato a sfidare qualsiasi limite di umana sopportazione.</p><p>Portò una mano al proprio sesso, quando comprese che se l’avesse fatto il più grande si sarebbe sbilanciato, e prese a toccarsi velocemente, cercando di riprodurre alla perfezione il ritmo delle spinte di Yuya dentro di sé.</p><p>Quando fu vicino all’orgasmo, certo che a quel punto non sarebbe più stato in grado di contenersi, morse forte una spalla del fidanzato, soffocando così un grido mentre veniva nella propria mano.</p><p>Si accasciò contro di lui, sentendolo fare più forza con le braccia per tenerlo sollevato, mentre continuava a muoversi, senza tregua, senza pause, ansimando e gemendo all’altezza del suo orecchio, mentre le mani si stringevano forte sulle sue gambe, sempre di più all’avvicinarsi del suo limite.</p><p>Quando venne a sua volta, si dovette mordere un labbro per evitare anche lui di urlare, mentre si svuotava dentro di lui.</p><p>Continuò a spingersi in quel corpo bollente ancora per qualche secondo, quasi per inerzia, prima di fermarsi del tutto.</p><p>Non passò molto prima che alzasse lo sguardo in sua direzione, sorridendogli e posando poi le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio paradossalmente dolce visto il modo in cui lo stava prendendo fino a poco prima, quasi con brutalità.</p><p>Yuri gli portò le braccia dietro il collo, approfondendo il bacio mentre Yuya lo lasciava andare, continuando a sostenerlo quando si accorse che le gambe lo sorreggevano a malapena.</p><p>Chinen gli sorrise, mettendosi in punta di piedi e poggiando la fronte sulla sua, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Non sei ubriaco, vero?” gli chiese, in un mormorio divertito.</p><p>Yuya scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa e lasciandolo andare, raggiungendo gli zaini e prendendo dei fazzoletti in modo tale che entrambi potessero ripulirsi.</p><p>“Chissà” rispose, fintamente enigmatico. “Magari avevo solo voglia del mio fidanzato.”</p><p>Yuri gli diede un colpo sulla spalla, mentre si risistemava velocemente.</p><p>“Bastava chiedere, no?” gli disse, alzando un sopracciglio. “Peccato, però.”</p><p>“Cosa?”</p><p>“Com’è che hai detto? È come la linfa per le piante?” ridacchiò, rimettendo lo zaino in spalla e tornando sulla strada principale. “Sarebbe stato interessante se fossi davvero stato alticcio. Almeno avrei saputo cosa fare la prossima volta in cui avessi voluto che prendessi un po’ di iniziativa” lo prese in giro.</p><p>Yuya alzò le sopracciglia in un’espressione stupita, prima di seguirlo a ruota, accelerando il passo per raggiungerlo.</p><p>“Ero sbronzo, giuro!” scherzò, tenendolo per un polso prima di far scivolare la mano nella sua.</p><p>Yuri rise, divertito.</p><p>Si sentiva rilassato. E felice, anche.</p><p>Gli piaceva quel lato di Yuya, tanto più che non glielo mostrava così spesso da farselo venire a noia.</p><p>Gli piaceva il pensiero di quei momenti che rubavano insieme, e il fatto che l’altro si fosse sentito così a suo agio e avesse avuto così voglia di lui da non lasciare che le contingenze e i problemi che sarebbero potuti insorgere lo fermassero.</p><p>Era felice Yuri, sì.</p><p>Ma, giusto per sicurezza, una volta tornati a Tokyo si sarebbe assicurato di tenere sempre in casa una bottiglia di liquore.</p><p>Solo per sicurezza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>